dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series timeline
This page contains the timeline of the The Mrovian Series. Pre Mrovian series *'About 6 million years before Age' **The befriend the Mrovians. *'Age 115' **Quoeyg is born. *'Age 612' **Clen is born. *'Age 652' **Borgur is born. *'Age 675' **Buto hatches. *'Age 688' **Nukket is born. *'Age 695' **Dogom is born. *'Age 698' **Captain Srief is born. **Aubere is born. *'Age 702' **Zota is born. *'Age 703, October 22nd' **Kirka is born. *'Age 705' **Artachoc is born. **Peeshus is born. *'Age 707' **Ocra is born. The Great War *'Age 726' **Cuber and Chaiva are born. *'Age 730 **Artachoc is killed by Viros. *'Age 733''' **Speonitch and Kailon are born. *'Age 734' **Ryugon and Ayato are formed through cellular fission. Nomad saga *'Age 737, October 1st' *'Age 739' *'Age 744, June 29th' **Naro is born. Nitro saga *'Age 744' **Nitro receives word that a group of saiyans had just entered his territory. Knowing the power of saiyans, Nitro orders the Fast Food Squadron to capture the female, and kill the rest. Borgur beats Cuber to near-death, and Nukket kills Speonitch, causing Kailon to an incomplete super saiyan form and go on a rampage, killing Borgur, Nukket, and Zota. Chaiva is unable to calm Kailon down, and seeing that the destruction of the planet is imminent, she sends the barely-conscious Cuber off the planet in his space pod. Being unable to control his power, Kailon destroys the planet in self destruction. **Srief is able to capture Chaiva before she can get to her space pod, and takes her to Nitro. Nitro makes Chaiva his slave. *'Age 745, January 1st' **Yuki is created. *'Age 751' **Cuber lands on Mrov and begins to live peacefully with the Mrovians under Quoeyg's care. *'Age 766, September 3' **Nitro arrives on Mrov to claim it. Having superior technology, the Mrovians are able to drive back Nitro's forces with relative ease until he sends Chaiva. Cuber is shocked to see Chaiva alive but also attacking him. Chaiva gives up fighting and joins Cuber and the Mrovians against Nitro. Chaiva kills Srief, and Cuber kills Nitro, seemingly putting a permanent end to the Planet Trade Organization. Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance *'Age 774, July 17th' **After falling into the routine of training with his old friend Vegeta, growing a bit more tense and hostile around his friend (and roommate) Ryori, Ledas decides to take a breather from Earth and spend some time out in the cold, deep space. He brings The Benefactor's mind prison with him. *'Age 774, August 19th' **Cuber and Chaiva have been arguing for six months. Quoeyg asks him to go to the Mrovian outpost on Typhon, because Mrov stopped receiving transmissions from that outpost. *'Age 774, August 20th' **Skall is born. *'Age 774, August 22th' **Cuber arrives at the Mrovian outpost, but strangely finds no one there. **Ledas, who is on a nearby planet, senses two large powers converging. Interested in finding out who they could possibly be, he quickly leaves to find out, forgetting one crucial possession of his on the planet. **Yuki attacks and severally beats Cuber. Ledas lands on Mrov and destroys all of Yuki's minions, and then faces Yuki herself. He dominates her fourth form, but is overpowered by her fifth. Quoeyg calls Cuber regarding the Mrovian outpost and reveals to Cuber that they were experimenting on fusion devices. With no choice, Cuber finds a working fusion device and fuses with Ledas, forming Cubas. The fight is relatively even, but Cubas has the general upper hand. Yuki manages to escape and destroys all modes of transportation off Typhon, and then fires a relatively small Hypernova to the planet's core in order to taunt Cubas before killing him with the vacuum of space. Cubas burns and decapitates Yuki, but Typhon explodes seconds later. *'Age 774, August 23rd' **After learning that Cuber had left for Typhon, Chaiva also leaves Mrov to go after Cuber. *'Age 774, August 26th' **Chaiva arrives at the remains of Typhon and recovers Cubas. *'Age 774, September 5th' **Cubas wakes up from his coma. Cubas is defused back into Cuber and Ledas. Chaiva refuses to speak to Cuber. Before leaving for Earth, Chaiva gives Skall to Cuber. *'Age 774, September 12th' **Chaiva and Ledas land on Earth. Chaiva has a battle with Vegeta and loses. *'Age 774, September 12th – 20th' **Chaiva temporarily lives with Ledas and Ryori. Amoon saga Other World saga Category:Lists Category:Canon Respecting Category:Timeline